


Breakfast

by missthemlikehell



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: But only a little, Canon Trans Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Trans Male Character, just a quick hand job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthemlikehell/pseuds/missthemlikehell
Summary: David satisfies Matteo before breakfast.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Kudos: 15





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Just because you were so sweet and asked so nicely - this is for you, M - enjoy!

David stood in the kitchen and made breakfast when he was hugged from behind.

  
"What are you doing up so early? I missed you," Matteo grumbled sleepily.

  
"Hey, good morning, sleepyhead. I was hungry and thirsty for coffee," David replied.

  
"Hmm. I actually had other plans and you weren't there," Matteo complained and pressed his semi hard-on against the butt of his boyfriend.

  
"Seriously? You're already horny again? After last night?" David asked incredulously.

  
"Uh, yeah. What am I supposed to do when my boyfriend looks so damn hot? You stand here, half-naked, in the sunlight and look like....I don't know. Just irresistible? The sight of you makes me horny every time. I can't help it. I want you. All the time. Fuck, I love you so much."

  
"Oh, Matteo. That's so sweet of you. I love you too, at least as much, if not more. And just so you know the sight of you always turns me on, too. And if I weren't so sore down there from our activities last night, I'd let you hump me again, right now. But I really can't. I need a break. After all I want to enjoy the sex, too. Although.... I could help you with your problem. I could give you a hand. How's that?" David turned to Matteo and looked at him questioningly.

  
"Um... really? Well, I'd like that."

  
"Okay then."

  
David put one hand in Matteo's neck, the other on his back, pulled him into a kiss while slowly pushing him towards the sink. David took his hand off Matteo's back and placed it over the bulge in the boxers of his boyfriend. Matteo moaned in David's mouth when he felt the touch. The latter strengthened his grip and began to rub his hand over Matteo's now fully hard dick. David increased the speed when he felt Matteo slightly trembling. David deepened the kiss, let his tongue play with Matteo's. 

  
That drove Matteo crazy, he was so turned on now, he could barely kiss David back. He propped himself up against the sink behind him and leaned his forehead against David's. 

  
"You're close, aren't you? You're so hard. I'd love to feel you inside me. But that will have to wait a few more days. You are trembling. Can't hold on much longer, can you? You won't have to. Look into my eyes, darling. I want to look at you when I bring you to orgasm. I love the look in your eyes when you cum.", David whispered.

  
He intensified his efforts, rubbed his hand more strongly and quickly over Matteo's dick. A few moments later Matteo came with a loud groan. David kept rubbing until Matteo's orgasm ebbed. Then he put his hands on Matteo's cheeks and kissed him tenderly.

  
"I hope you enjoyed that. And now go, take a shower. Breakfast is almost ready," David said and looked lovingly at Matteo.

  
"Yes, I liked it a lot. Thanks, babe." Matteo gave his boyfriend one last kiss before he went to shower.


End file.
